


[Podfic] Inked by akamine_chan

by fire_juggler



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Needles terrify him, but Frank had asked, and Gerard has a hard time saying no to Frank. They talk about a design, and Gerard spends six weeks sketching out different ideas. Finally, Frank tells him to stop stalling and pick something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Inked by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150503) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> This was created as part of my Day 15 Snowflake Challenge: the Micro Remix and Transformation Comment Challenge. Aka wrote writing-on-skin and there was really nothing that could stop me from podficcing it :) Then I forgot to cross-post it for... oh... a year /o\ But here it is now :D

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/inked.mp3)

## Length:

00:03:31 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/inked-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 2.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/inked-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
